


Telling the parents.

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Jade mitchell is in this, Poor Chloe, and not dead, beca's mom is amazing, for those who dont know its Becas sister, some angst but even more fluff, who I made up but shes awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: Chloe and Beca are best friends, completely inseperable. Beca is out and proud, Chloe is so far in the closet that not even Beca knows her sexuality. Seeing her friends bravery, Chloe summons all her courage, finally telling her parents. What she didn't expect however, was to end up out on her ass right after.or,The one where Chloes homophobic parents disown her, and a distraught redhead goes to her best friend and long time crush Beca for support.





	Telling the parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! back with some more ideas from my own brain in regards to Bechloe!

When Chloe thought about how coming out to her parents would go, she never thought it would be like this. She never thought she'd be called disgusting, a disgrace, from her own parents. She never thought she'd be here now, sobbing in her car, everything she owned in the backseat and trunk. But here she is, 17 and homeless. She drove away from here house, only making it a couple of blocks before she had to pull over, vision too blurry.

The only place she could think of going was to Beca's. Her best friend always knew how to comfort her. But that also meant she would have to come out to her too. Don't get her wrong, she knows Beca wouldn't react badly, being gay herself, it was just hard for her. Thinking about Beca is the only thing that can even slightly calm Chloe down. Her mind in overdrive, she thinks back on everything she's been through with Beca.

The pair met on their very first day of high school. Chloe had been extremely nervous, having only moved to the area two weeks prior. After walking into the school and getting her timetable, Chloe headed towards her first class, history. There was only one other person there, a small brunette sitting at the very back of the classroom. Deciding to be brave, Chloe sat herself down right beside her, beaming a smile while introducing herself.

Unlike what many people think, Beca is extremely sweet. The moment Chloe smiled at her, the brunettes broody exterior melted away into a shy, kind girl. They quickly became inseparable, and somehow found themselves quite popular (not that they cared in the slightest). Chloe joined cheer leading because of her love of dance, easily becoming head cheerleader, and Beca joined the very popular Basketball team, becoming captain quite quickly herself. The two of them also joined theatre, Beca in sound and Chloe as the lead singer.

Beca came out to Chloe when they where 16. They were very drunk at a house party, and the brunette had blurted it out nervously. Chloes only response what a broad grin, hugging her best friend close and leaving a sloppy kiss to her flaming red cheek. Not long after that, Beca had decided enough was enough, and publicly came out, through kissing a girl from the cheer squad at a big game. Chloe was happy for her, she really was, so why did it feel like a knife stabbed her in the heart at the sight??

Beca had dated that girl for a few months, and the aching in Chloes chest only grew. She should be thankful in a way, as it did lead to some revelations about her own sexuality. Chloe had played with the idea of being bisexual for quite awhile, knowing that she liked girls, liked Beca. She's never been that drawn to boys, and after some kissing experiments, Chloe decides to be absolutely sure, and ends up losing her virginity to some guy called Tom. 

She hated every second of it, none of it seemed right, and she didn't even cum. Chloe felt a drop in her stomach as she knew what that meant, that she was gay. She never liked the sound of lesbian for herself, it didn't suit. Gay felt more comfortable to her. Beca herself had a messy break up from that girl on her squad, Stacie, and ever since only seemed to do quick hook ups and make outs. She was a huge flirt, extremely confident when it came to girls. 

 

When she originally came out, Beca did receive her fair share of offensive and vulgar comments. She had learnt to deal with it, considering most of the school is terrified of her to begin with. Now everyone knew not to mess with her, and Beca was quite content with her life. I mean, so was Chloe, except for the fact she was too scared to tell anyone. She doesn't even know why.

Well, she does now, considering how her parents reacted. Which brings up back to the present, Chloe, sobbing in her car. It's Friday evening, meaning Chloe will need to figure where to sleep, get food etc for the weekend. She knows she should call Beca, the girl is the only one she can turn to, she would hate to be a bother. However, she can already see the eye roll accompanied by a snarky comment of how she could never be a bother. 

After a few more minutes of questioning herself, Chloe roughly wipes her eyes before starting the car again and heading off towards her best friends house. Pulling up outside, Chloe sends a quick text to Beca, double checking the brunette was home and informing her she was outside. She didn't have to wait long for a response, and soon she sees the door open, Beca standing on the other side in her favourite pair of sweats. 

"Are you okay?" Beca had been wearing her signature smirk, until her best friend got closer and she caught a glimpse of her face.

"Can we just go upstairs?" Chloe says, voice hoarse and shaky.

Beca only nods, before quickly ushering her upstairs. Chloe could here the other two mitchells in the house, Beca's mom and sister, shouting slurs at the TV. They done this a lot when they watched crappy horror movies together. Beca would normally do it too, and Chloe can only wince when she realises she's taken her friend away from valued family time. They walk upstairs in silence, Chloe walking into the brunettes room first, heading towards the bed and sitting down.

"What's going on Chlo?" Beca asks gently, closing her door softly before leaning against it. 

Chloe opens her mouth to respond, however a chocked sob comes through instead. Placing her head in her hands, all Chloe can do is sob. Beca's eyes widen comically, having never seen the redhead so upset before. Racing towards the girl, Beca plants herself beside her, pulling her into her arms.

"I- I- came o-out to my parents an-and they said I wa-was disgusting" Chloe managed to get out through sobs.

"You're not disgusting Chlo" Beca gently responds, rubbing the girls back.

"They said they can't love me anymore" Chloe sniffles, her sobs slowing down.

"Oh sweetie.."

"I shouldn't have said anything, I ruined everything" Chloe said, pushing away from Beca.

"What? No Chloe, no. Your parents should accept you no matter what, I’m so sorry that they don't." Beca responds gently, taking Chloes hand in her own.

"They kicked me out, gave me 10 minutes to pack I, they don't want to see me anymore" Chloe responds, eyes spilling with tears again.

Beca reaches out to grip the redheads shoulders, bringing the girl into her arms for a tight hug. She was so angry at the redheads family. She pulled back when she felt Chloe calm down again, an idea popping up into her head. 

"Hey sweetie, I’m just gonna run downstairs for a bit okay? How's about you grab some of my pj's and get into bed yeah? I'll be right back" Beca says softly, wiping the redheads tears from her cheeks.

Chloe only nods, waiting for Beca to stand up and leave before heading into Beca's closet, knowing exactly where everything was. About 10 minutes passed before Beca re-emerges, two mugs in hand as she carefully walks over. When she reaches the bed, she hands one mug over before carefully climbing in next to Chloe. Looking down she realised she had made the redheads favourite hot chocolate, hers full of marshmallows and cream while Beca's was always kept clear. 

"I spoke to my mom, I didn't say much but she's okay with you staying here, she wants to speak in the morning, if that's okay" Beca says after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh Becs, you didn't have to, I can figure something out-" Chloe starts.

"Stop, I know where you're headed, you're not burdening us Beale, we all love you, you're like an honorary Mitchell" Beca cuts in.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asks softly.

"My sister likes you, and she hates more people than I do. I'm definitely sure." Beca responds with a playful grin.

Chloe smiles back, feeling ten times better than earlier.

"There's my favourite smile" Beca responds with softer smile, hand briefly stroking Chloes cheek.

A moment of silence pass between the pair before Beca breaks it with a clearing of her throat.

"Did you, um. Did you wanna talk about it?" Beca asked hesitantly.

"I already told you what my parents said" Chloe responds, face full of confusion.

"No I- Chloe up until 15 minutes ago I thought you were straight. How long have you known?" Beca continues, head tilted as she faces the redhead.

"About a year?" 

"What?? Why didn't you tell me?" Beca asks, shock clear in her eyes.

"I- I honestly don't know Becs"

"Do you not trust me?"

"Oh god no, of course I do, I was just really scared." Chloe says with a frown.

"Of what?"

"Of everything after." 

Beca knew there was more to the story, but could tell from how tense Chloe had become that tonight was not the night for it. Instead, Beca suggested they get some sleep, putting both empty mugs onto her night stand before switching off the lamp. They both get settled, Chloe rolling away from Beca, giving the option of space or cuddling like she always does. However, for the passed year, Beca always chooses to cuddle. Tonight’s no different, without a pause, Beca rolls over and throws an arm around the redhead, snuggling in.

xxxxxxxx

They woke up tangled in one another just before noon. After groaning and complaining, the pair eventually stretch and make their way downstairs. They meet Jade, Beca's sister, in the hallway, looking extremely grumpy and half awake as she trudges downstairs with them. Beca's mom, Jen, looks up from her spot at the stove, grinning widely at the three teenagers. 

"Morning sunshines" She sings cheerily.

"Morning Jen" Chloe responds, while the Mitchell sisters only grunt. 

"Chloe dear, how are you?" Jen asks kindly.

"I'm better, thank you" Chloe answers honestly, small smile in place as she takes a seat at the table.

Beca and Jade rush towards the coffee pot next to their mother, Jade getting there first, grabbing the pot to fill her mug. Beca can only pout and stomp her foot like a child, arms crossed until her sister was finished pouring her cup. Chloe watched her adorable best friend with a fond smile, not noticing Jen watch her from the stove with a knowing smirk. Jen had served them all a heaping pile of pancakes, to which the three teenagers ate into the minute their plates hit the table.

Jade herself was only 15, and despite only just coming to the end of freshman year, was already a rising basketball star, just like her sister. Her hair was slightly darker than Beca's, and only recently hit a growth spurt, making her tower over Beca and her mom. Although for the moment she was quite lanky, the girl was working on becoming more muscular. She also had dark green eyes, instead of blue like her sisters. However, the shared the exact same personality and attributes. 

Chloe got on really well with Jade, ever since they met when the latter was 12 years old. Which had pleasantly surprised Beca and her mom. It also took quite a lot of convincing from Beca's mom to get Chloe to call her Jen, only succeeding to do so about 6 months ago. After finishing breakfast, Jen asks for the teens to head into the living room to chat. The Mitchell’s are quite close, especially since Beca's dad left. They talk about basically everything together, and always talk through problems. After settling down, Jen looks towards Chloe.

"Okay darling, Becky never said what's going on exactly, but it must be bad if you can't go home. What's going on?" Jen starts gently.

"Um, I sorta came out to them, as gay, and they called me names and kicked me out" Chloe finishes, swallowing hard.

"What the fuck??" Jade asks angrily, sitting up abruptly.

"Language!" Jen says sternly, glaring warningly at her daughter.

"They're not that religious, I thought they'd be okay with it, I guess I was wrong" Chloe continued.

"Chloe dear I’m so sorry they reacted that way, that's not how a parent should be with their children." Jen says softly.

"I'm sorry for barging in here, I just, I had nowhere else to go" Chloe continues with a frown.

"Nonsense, you're family by now, even Jade likes you and she hates everyone" Jen jokes, winking at Beca jokingly.

"Mom! what's with the abuse?" Jade exclaims, huffing in her seat.

"Please sis you know it's true." Beca interjects, giving a pointed look to her younger sister.

"Not my fault people are idiots." Jade mumbles, glancing away grumpily.

"Anyways" Jen starts, rolling her eyes playfully at her daughter. "You'll always have a place here, enough of the apologies" she continues.

Chloe huffs a laugh at the interactions infront of her, shooting a grateful look towards Jen. 

"Your parents are dicks dude, who cares about who you love? you're not hurting anyone. Homophobic assholes." Jade speaks up, eyes full of anger at the redheads parents.

"Jade Ebony Mitchell what did I tell you about your language!" Jen scolds.

Jade only throws her hands in the air in exasperation, throwing her head back to glance at the ceiling. Chloe and Beca can only laugh at Jade, soon Jen breaks and joins in on the laughter. Hell, even Jades stony exterior breaks, a smirk forming on her face at the situation. After spending the day with the Mitchells, watching silly horror movies and enjoying the Mitchells scream at the bad actors who were totally gonna die, Beca and Chloe decide to take a walk just before dinner.

Reaching over, Chloe intertwines their hands, swinging them slightly as they walked, not seeing the rising blush on the brunettes face at the action. They walked in comfortable silence, hands still linked, just enjoying the fresh air and evening sun. Chloe has finally worked up the nerve to say what she's always wanted to.

"Remember I said I was scared to tell you?" Chloe starts, face forward as she speaks.

"Yeah?" Beca responds, glancing sideways at the redhead.

"It obviously wasn't your reaction to it, I mean, you're gay too" Chloe starts with a laugh.

Beca laughs softly at this too, head facing down as she listens.

"It- well, it was you finding out how I knew I was attracted to women." 

"Oh?"

"When you came out, publicly, and you kissed Stacie, I had a feeling like I wasn't as straight as I always assumed I was" Chloe starts.

"Oh, was our kiss super hot?" Beca says cockily, smirking at the redhead.

"Oh shush that's not what I meant. I felt this pang, like something was stabbing my heart, I didn't know why for awhile." Chloe continues.

Beca stops walking at this, causing Chloe to from their still linked hands.

"I slept with a guy after it, lost my virginity to him, and it was awful Beca. Awful because I knew for definite I wasn't attracted to men. Awful because the longer you dated her the deeper the pang got."

"Chloe.."

"No wait, I need to finish. I was jealous, when I figured that out I just knew. I didn't even have to guess who I was jealous of, who I had feelings for. It was always you." Chloe finished, nervously avoiding eye contact with her best friend.

"Oh thank god" was all Beca said before she pulled Chloe in for a soft tender kiss.

It was like everything clicked into place for Chloe, every question she ever had answered. She kissed back harder then Beca, immediately deeping the kiss and pulling Beca flush into her. A soft moan escapes Beca's lips, and the sound alone was like a drug for Chloe. They continued kissing until breathing became an issue, separating but keeping their foreheads together. 

"I've probably liked you since I first met you Chloe" Beca says breathlessly, easy grin on her face.

"Really?"

"Duh, look at you, a beautiful girl like you, waltzing into history early and decides to sit with the brooding brunette in the back. You changed my life Chlo" Beca finishes emotionally.

"You changed mine too Becs" 

Their lips crash together once more, kissing desperately, before realising that maybe the middle of the street wasn't the best place to make out. Linking fingers once again, the pair quickly walk back home, knowing dinner had to be ready by now. As they walk back through the house, they drop each others hands, not ready to face Jen before talking about it themselves.

The minute they get to the kitchen their beckoned over by Jen, setting up the table and grabbing drinks for everyone before dishing up their dinner and sitting down to eat. Chloe sat next to Jade, directly across from Beca who sat beside her Mom. Throughout the meal Beca and Chloe would tease one another, playing a slightly more tame version of footsie under the table. The other two Mitchells at the table picked up on the shift, Beca's mom smirking widely while Jade only rolls her eyes at the love sick puppy expression on her sisters face.

"Can you guys please stop eye fucking, I’m tryna eat my pasta" Jade says, not even glancing up from her plate but knowing the pair are blushing.

"JADE!" 

"DUDE!"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOUR LANGUAGE!"

Where the three responses.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome!!


End file.
